


A Night To Forget

by Jdlilith



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdlilith/pseuds/Jdlilith
Summary: Rogue wakes up with no memory of the night before and an unexpected bed mate. What follows is his attempt to hide what happened and what his true feelings are.





	A Night To Forget

Rogue woke up overly hot with a throbbing head. There was an arm draped heavily across his waist and a hard chest pressed against his back. He had a burning ache in places that brought a small smile to his face. Sting had grown like a weed and his tall body cocooned Rogues in the perfect way. Rogue couldn’t remember the night before but whatever happened was worth it to wake up like this with Sting.

Rogue had a secret crush on Sting for … as long as he could remember. He had wanted to act on it for years but there was always something in the way. First it was Jiemma, if the old guild master had learned that Sting was gay … it wouldn’t have mattered how useful he was, he would be punished or worse. After that it was Sting rebuilding the guild, then Torturous and rehabilitating Minerva, then the war, then the rebuilding after the war. Something just always got into the way. Something always kept Rogue as just the best friend. At least it had until last night.

Rogue ran his hand down Stings well-toned arm until he could intertwine their fingers. Sting always worked out more than Rogue and it was something he appreciated quite a bit. Sting pulled him closer in his sleep, pressing Rogue more fully into his body. Rogue was enjoying the moment of bliss, the dream come true, maybe that’s why it took so long for the red flags to hit him.

The first thing Rogue noticed was the cologne. Sting didn’t wear any and if he did it wouldn’t be the subtle, sandalwood, 1,000 jewels an ounce cologne. Sting was tall, about four inches taller than Rogue, but this man was at closer to twice that. Rogue felt a knot start in his stomach and when he looked over his shoulder it intensified. He caught a glance of long green hair.

Freed! He had spent the night with Freed. His first night with a man, his first time with anyone and it was … Freed. Tears stung Rogues eyes as panic formed in his chest. His dream was turning into a nightmare. The fact he couldn’t remember the night before now bothered him a lot, it made him feel violated.

Without thinking about it Rogue melted into his shadow. His need to escape was strong enough his powers acted on their own. Within the shadows he was able to slip away from Freed without waking him. He was able to run from the room, the hotel, the whole situation. He was halfway back to the apartment he shared with Sting before he even thought about the fact he was naked. He just made it to his room before his magic energy ran out.

Rogue took a long, long shower before dressing and heading to the kitchen to start breakfast as always. Even with the … non conventual morning Rogue was the first up as always. He was just plating breakfast when Lector, Sting and Yukino entered the kitchen.

Rogue almost dropped the pan of scrambled eggs when he saw Yukino. Memories from the night before came rushing back to him. Sting had proposed to Yukino last night and she had said yes. Rogue hadn’t even known they had been dating, apparently the only one in the guild who didn’t. He had been blindsided by the proposal and he was blindsided again.

“Yukino … I … I didn’t expect you to be here.” Rogue stumbled over his words, trying and failing to hide his shock.

Yukino blushed as she took at seat at the table. “I’m sorry, I should have asked first.”

“We would have if we could have found him.” Sting said, giving Rogue a suspicious look.

“Yeah, Rogue’s the one that disappeared.” Lector said.

“Where were you last night?” Sting asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

Rogue didn’t answer him as he put the plates in front of Sting and Yukino. Rogue had made sure to scrub well and remove any scent of Freed or their activities, Sting had not been so courteous. Rogue felt his appetite evaporate as disgust overwhelmed him for the second time that morning.

“I was out.” He finally gave a short answer.

“All night?” Sting, ever oblivious, continued his teasing.

Rogue shrugged, placing the final plate in front of Lector before going to start dishes.

“Are you not eating?” Yukino asked.

Rogue didn’t answer.

“This is really good.” She again tried for conversation but it was pointless.

“Where’s Frosch at?” She asked after finishing her plate.

Rogue dropped the pan he had been washing with a loud crash. He had been in a daze all morning, upset, confused, panicked. He had somehow forgotten about Frosch. He had been worried about covering his tracks, making sure no one found out about what had happened. He had assumed Frosch was here, but he couldn’t remember seeing the exceed.

There was a knock at the door. Rogue practically ran to the door. Anything to get out of that kitchen at that moment. When he opened the door he was grateful he was the one to get there first.

“Rogue!” Frosch jumped onto Rogue, the latter barely catching the exceed. Tears were running down Frosch’s face.

“Frosch! I’m so sorry.” Rogue said, holding his best friend close.

“You left Frosch all alone. I didn’t know where Rogue went.” Frosch was saying. “But I found Rogue and now I’m happy.”

“I normally wouldn’t bother you after this morning, but I thought Frosch would need an escort home.” Rogue hadn’t even known that Freed was there until he talked. He was standing in the doorway, Rogue’s clothes folded under one arm.

“Rogue, who’s there?” Sting called from the kitchen.

“No one!” He called back. He pushed Freed back a few steps and, walking outside, closed the door. “Freed, about last night …”

“Consider it forgotten.” Freed said, handing Rogue his forgotten clothes. “You didn’t have to sneak out.”

Rogue felt himself blushing. “Thank you for returning Frosch. Where did Frosch …”

“Frosch slept with Evergreen.” Freed finished for him.

“She was really nice.” Frosch said. “She likes my outfit.”

Rogue couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Frosch looked so happy and his smiles were infectious. “Thank you.” He said to Freed again.

“It gets easier.” Freed said. He reached out to brush Rogue’s hair behind his ear.

The movement triggered a flash, a fraction on a memory. They were at a bar, it was loud and Rogue was crying, crying over Sting. Freed reached out and brushed away his tears and a heartbeat later Rogue was kissing him. The memory was so strong and against everything Rogue would normally do it was jarring. When he came back to reality Freed was already moving away, ready to leave.

“You’ve done this before.” Rogue said in a rush. He didn’t want Freed to leave just yet, he wanted to remember more of last night.

“I have. You are not alone in experiencing heartbreak.” There was a cold, detached tone to his voice. It was a little unnerving to Rogue but also made him feel sorry for him as well. It was clear someone had hurt Freed bad.

“I don’t remember anything from last night.” Rogue admitted.

“That would explain you’re hasty departure this morning. I’m sure it will come back in time.” Freed was standing awkwardly; it was clear he wanted to leave but was to polite to do so.

“Rogue, I’m hungry.” Frosch said, thankfully giving them both the excuse they needed to say hasty goodbyes.

Rogue went to his room, deposited his clothes and changed Frosch into a clean frog jumper before returning to the kitchen. He didn’t acknowledge anyone, he simply started making an omelet for Frosch.

“Good morning Frosch, was that you at the door?” Yukino asked when the Exceed took a seat at the table.

Frosch nodded. “Frosch found the way home all on my own.”

“You walked home all on your own?” Yukino sounded worried. Everyone knew Frosch was not the best at directions.

“Well … Freed walked with me.” Frosch said with a big smile, oblivious to the feeling of relief that clearly passed through everyone around him.

“You were with Freed last night?” Sting asked, confused.

“No, Frosch was with Evergreen.” Frosch seemed as confused as everyone else.

Rogue finished omelets for him and Frosch and sat next to his friend. “Eat up Frosch.”

“Rogue waited for me?” Frosch asked. Something so small always made Frosch so happy.

“Of course I did.” Rouge assured him. Yukino got up and gathered plates to start dishes.

“What were you doing with Evergreen?” Lector asked Frosch.

“We had a sleep over.” Frosch said happily between bites of egg.

Lector and Sting looked at each other. “You had a sleep over?” Sting asked.

“We slept at Evergreen’s hotel last night. Not that it is your business.” Rogue said, a little rougher then he intended. It wasn’t even a lie. He was sure Evergreen and Freed would be staying at the same hotel.

“You … _slept_ … with Evergreen.” Sting asked, disbelief heavy in his voice. Rogue wasn’t sure what insulted him more. The tone of Sting’s voice or the surprise that Rogue might have slept with Evergreen. He could totally get Evergreen if he wanted. He just didn’t like girls.

“Why is that such a surprise to you?” Rogue asked defensively.

“Sting, I don’t think this is any of our business.” Yukino said.

“Rogue didn’t stay. Evergreen said no boys allowed.” Frosch said, ever the helpful person.

Rogue internally was cursing his friends innocents. Lying about last night would be a lot easier if he actually remembered last night. Rogue was saved for the second time that day, this time by Lector.

“You’re a girl?” Lector asked.

“I’m a girl?” Frosch parroted, looking off at nothing as the Exceed thought it over. “I don’t know.”

There was a room wide groan at Frosch’s innocents.

“How do you not know?!” Lector asked.

“I don’t know.” Frosch answered in their normal oblivious voice.

“It’s fine. Frosch doesn’t have to be a boy or girl. They can just be Frosch.” Yukino said with a smile to Frosch.

“That’s not how it works.” Sting argued.

“Yeah, I’m just Frosch.” Frosch said with their normal big smile.

“It makes Frosch happy. What does it really matter?” Yukino asked Sting in a soft voice.

Sting looked at Frosch and sighed. He gave Yukino a soft kiss. “You’re right.”

Rogue kept his well-practiced expressionless face in place even when inside he was crushed. It was irrational but rogue felt like he was watching Sting openly cheat on him. He quietly gathered his dishes while Lector tried to explain genders to Frosch and Sting did whatever he was doing with Yukino. Rogue just placed the dirty dishes in the sink to be dealt with later.

“Let’s go Frosch, we have things to do today.” Rogue said.

“Okay!” Frosch immediately got up and followed Rogue out of the house.

It seemed that Rogue had gotten away with his night of indiscretion. He avoided Sting for most of the day and thankfully their guild master has a short memory and had completely forgot about everything by that night. Unfortunately it seemed like Yukino was almost always over at their home. Rogue didn’t have anything against Yukino outside of the fact she had everything he wanted with Sting. Rogue didn’t want that to affect his relationship with her and did his best to keep a natural appearance around them.

The memories from that night came back bit by bit over the next few days. Sting had hosted a huge party at Sabertooth and invited all their friends from other guilds. Rogue thought it was just another party, the guilds took turns hosting them every few weeks, but Sting had planned an extravagant proposal to Yukino. After the proposal Rogue had started drinking, he was not a drinker. Freed had found him moping after he was already very drunk. He didn’t remember the conversation they had but he had been the one to suggest going to another bar. Rogue was also the one that came on to Freed.

As time went by Rogue thought about that night less and less. In all honesty he didn’t think about much anymore. He took every day one at a time. He felt like a ghost of himself and in times it reminded him of the worse of Jiemma. If it wasn’t for Frosch he would probably not care at all about his own life.

Rogue barely talked to Sting anymore. Sting knew Rogue was upset with him but he couldn’t figure out why. He tried asking Frosch but the Exceed had no insight for him. Rogue was working solo jobs and wouldn’t take help from anyone. Sting had tried, both himself and sending others to try and spy for him. Yukino thought maybe Rogue was just giving him space to work on starting a life with her, but Sting felt there was more to it then that. He just couldn’t figure out what that was.

It was two months after the proposal that Fairy Tail was holding the next guild party. It was a party to celebrate several of the guild members expecting children. Three in fact. Cana, Mira, and Juvia were all pregnant. Cana had hooked up with Bacchus before the war and they got married shortly after, it wasn’t much of a surprise to anyone. Juvia and Gray had gotten married the winter after the war and now a short three months later were expecting their first child. Mira was the one that surprised everyone, she was having a child with Laxus of all people.

Rogue didn’t want to go to the party but Gajeel had invited him personally. Gajeel’s daughter had been born six months ago and Rogue, the god father, had yet to meet her. That being the case he felt obligated to go to Magnolia and at least see the child. He wasn’t avoiding Fairy Tail, he was just avoiding a certain member of Fairy Tail. A member that was sure to be there seeing his best friend was one of the fathers in question.

Everyone was excited when the Sabertooth group showed up at the Fairy Tail guild hall. The group quickly broke up to visit with their friends. Sting went with Yukino to talk with Natsu and Lucy. Lector and Frosch went to talk with the other Exceeds. Rufus went to talk with Gray, Juvia, and Leon. Orga and Minerva went to Laxus and Mira respectively. Leaving Rogue on his own.

Rogue went to find a mostly quiet corner he could hang out in. He saw Gajeel and Levy but they had a large group around them, loving on the new baby. Rogue wasn’t in the mood to deal with people. Apparently he wasn’t the only one with that idea. Shortly after finding a quiet spot he saw Freed heading in his direction. He didn’t think the man saw him but he was wondering to close for Rogue to feel comfortable. He just went into the shadows and moved himself across the guild.

Rogue materialized on the upper level of the guild. He had a few minutes of quiet before he was spotted by Evergreen. He saw her look at him, than Freed, than start to head for the stairs. Rogue moved out of view before again fading into the shadows. This time he materialized near the stage, hoping to blend in with a group of Blue Pegasus mages there.

He had barely emerged from the shadows when one of Bickslow’s totems started flying around his head chanting “Found him, found him.”

_Why are they trying to find me? What did I do to deserve this?_ Rogue thought as he against faded into the shadows. This time he went out into the courtyard. It was still cold outside so most everyone was inside. He took the chance for peace and quiet and sat on one of the outside benches near the closed pool.

“What’s with the shadow hopping?” Rogue almost jumped out of his skin when Gajeel spoke behind him. The Iron Dragon Slayer was standing right behind him. In his arms was a small baby. She had long blue hair like her mother but her face looked just like Gajeel without the piercings.

“Is that Aloy?” Rogue asked, grabbing the little girl from her father’s arms. “She looks just like you.”

“Don’t change the subject. And give me back my daughter, you creep!” Gajeel tried to take her back but Rogue turned away from him and started walking while lightly bouncing the baby. Aloy had a big smile on her face as she chewed on her fingers.

“Do you like your godfather? Do you?” Rogue asked, getting giggles from the girl.

“She doesn’t normally like new people.” Gajeel commented.

“She can tell I’m like you. We share part of our magic.” Rogue pointed out.

“Babies can tell things like that?” Gajeel asked, honestly unsure. He didn’t know much about being a parent. That was really Levy’s thing. She managed to keep Gajeel from really screwing up and hurting Aloy but it was tough going most of the time.

“Well, I don’t know about all babies but I would imagine she can feel the same connection I do.” Rogue said. It was hard to explain the feeling. Rogue had no connection to the child other then it being his friends daughter but he felt a connection. It was like a gentle pull on his magic. He felt the same thing when Gajeel or Sting used shadow slayer magic around him.

“You feel it too?” Gajeel had felt a pull too, he always assumed it was because it was his kid. The two men spent and embarrassing amount of time just watching the adorableness that was Aloy in her bubbly happy mood.

“So, who are you avoiding?” Gajeel finally asked.

Rogue sighed, there was no avoiding Gajeel when he gets the scent of a mystery. An unfortunate side effect of having worked for the rune knights magical law enforcement division. “Freed.”

“Freed? Why would you be hiding from him?” Gajeel didn’t even know that the two socialized.

“We had an … awkward run in a little while ago. Something I do not wish to repeat.” Not a lie but not anything he could work with either.

“Awkward huh? Well Freed isn’t the type to hold on to things. I wouldn’t worry about it.” Gajeel said. He gave Rogue a pat on the back before taking Aloy back and headed back inside. He didn’t tell Rogue to follow him but the man did anyways.

Rogue would never admit it but he looked around for Sting as soon as he reentered the guild. He was still with Yukino, still talking with Lucy. He had his arm around her and looked as happy as could be. Rogue looked away quickly before it really started to hurt.

Before he got more than a few steps into the guild someone was grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Gajeel. He looked at whoever it was and was only mildly surprised it was Evergreen. He thought about fighting it but that would only cause a big scene and draw unwanted attention to him.

“Look, Freed is miserable. Last time he smiled was at Sabertooth, with you.” Evergreen said in a low whisper.

“I don’t know what you expect from me.” Rogue said back in equally hushed tones.

“nothing, but you might be able to help each other.” Evergreen said before putting a big smile on her face as she reached a table where Freed and Bickslow were waiting. “Look who I found all by himself.”

“Well hey there Rogue!” Bickslow said in an overly friendly voice, or maybe his normal voice, it was hard to tell.

Freed gave him an apologetic look. Evergreen forced Rogue to sit down with them. Thankfully Bickslow picked up the conversation talking about one of their recent jobs. It was strained at first but eventually both Rogue and Freed relaxed and joined into the conversation. IT was easy, almost enjoyable to talk about work. Rogue even found himself smiling at Bickslow’s jokes and antics.

Rogue didn’t notice the time that went past and soon to was dark and the guild was clearing out. When there was lulls in the conversation Rogues attention would wonder to Sting, each time hurt. Somehow it hurt more when Rogue looked for Sting and he was gone. He had left without saying goodbye, without telling Rogue.

“He left ten minutes ago. Looked like they were going to stay with Lucy.” Freed said when he noticed the hurt look in Rogues eyes. It wouldn’t be noticeable to most but Freed saw that look in the mirror a lot. “The cats went with him.”

“Frosch too?” Rogue asked before he could stop himself. At least his voice didn’t betray the emotion he felt.

“Looks like you need a place to stay.” Evergreen said with a smile on her face.

“Why not stay with us?” Bickslow added, his tongue hanging out his mouth as he grinned.

“Bix …” Freed started but Rogue cut him off.

“Actually, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Rogue said. He was tired, emotionally drained, and at least he would be in a house of bachelors. He wouldn’t have to wake up in the night to sounds of sex. He wouldn’t see the happy relationship of Sting and Yukino first thing in the morning. He could be alone, completely, without even Frosch.

Rogue was so lost in his own mind he didn’t see the looks the three people around him were sharing. Rogue was practically broadcasting his feelings on his face, at least it seemed like that to them. They were all skilled at understanding body language, it was needed when interrogating dark guilds and general bad guys. Bickslow’s eyes glowed green under his visor for a moment before he gave a subtle shake of his head. Just a peak at Rogue’s soul told Bix that the man was in a bad way.

“I guess that’s settled.” Freed said. Within minutes the group was leaving the guild. Evergreen headed back to her place at Fairy Hills and the guys all went to the apartment Freed and Bix shared.

It was a small, two-bedroom apartment, nothing more than they needed for the short period between jobs that they were in town. After a quick tour Freed handed Rogue a pile of blankets and pillows so he could make himself comfortable on the couch.

“Aw come on Freed, there’s no need for him to sleep on the couch.” Bickslow teased. “You have such a big comfy bed.”

“Bed, bed.” The babies echoed as the hovered around Bickslow.

“Bickslow, I do not appreciate …” Freed started in his calm but annoyed tone. A constant around Bickslow.

“It’s fine. I would rather be alone.” Rogue said, hoping to end any argument. He grabbed the bedding and went to make himself comfortable. He didn’t see the concerned look Freed and Bickslow shared.

Rogue didn’t have a hard time falling to sleep. He was exhausted. A day of travel and human interaction was to much for him, especially lately. It took all his energy most days to just get out of bed. He was spiraling and he knew it, he just didn’t know how to stop. He slept in fits, having dreams of Sting mostly, that left him heartbroken, sexually frustrated, or both. Tonight was a both night.

When he woke after being asleep for maybe an hour at most he was shocked by how quiet the apartment was. He couldn’t hear any noise from outside. He could easily hear Bickslow’s light snores and a dull thump of wood he could only assume was from the totems hitting each other. It took him a full minute to realize he couldn’t hear anything from Freed’s room, not even the mans breathing. It was his concern that caused him to get up and knock on the man’s door.

There was no answer at first. He knocked again, more insistently this time. He was about to shadow walk into the room when the door finally opened. Freed was wearing a robe tied around his waist. His hair was braided to keep it from knocking in his sleep. It was nearly pitch black and a normal person would have missed the red rimming his eyes but Rogue could easily see in the dark.

“Is something wrong?” Freed asked. His voice was a little gravelly, it could be from sleep or from crying.

“I couldn’t hear you breathing. I thought maybe something had happened.” Rogue explained, instantly feeling creepier than he really was.

“I put up wards at night so I don’t have to listen to Bickslow snore.” Freed explained. That excuse would go a lot farther if Bickslow was a loud snorer but Rogue could hardly hear him.

Rogue wanted to call him out on the lie but it wasn’t his place. He had cried himself to sleep many nights. That wasn’t something he wanted to do tonight and it wasn’t something he wanted Freed to do either.

“Is there something else you need?” Freed asked when Rogue didn’t move from the doorway.

“I don’t want to be alone.” Rogue admitted. He didn’t want to be alone and he didn’t want Freed to be alone. Thankfully Freed didn’t ask any questions he just moved out of the way to allow Rogue into the room.

Rogue made the first move that night. He saw himself in Freed, someone who needed to feel like they mattered to someone. They both knew it was a lie. They knew there was barely a friendship between them let alone any true feelings, but it was a lie they both needed. They were desperate for someone to accept their advancements, desperate for someone to desire them.

When Rogue woke in the morning, naked and sore with a body wrapped around him, there was no confusion. He remembered every detail from the night before and while he felt guilty there was no shame. There was no confusion on what had happened or who was holding him like a cherished lover. There was no panic, no desire to flee, instead he allowed himself to melt more fully against Freed.

The rest of the morning was almost like something out of a dream, almost. He showered with Freed, a task that took much longer than necessary due to Freed’s wondering hands and mouth. They cooked breakfast together in only their boxers. More wondering hands were involved but they managed to keep the minimal amount of clothing on. It would have been perfect if only it had been Sting in place of Freed. They were even snuggled on the couch eating when Bickslow came in the door.

Rogue almost jumped out of his skin. He felt like a teenager getting caught by his parents. He had somehow forgotten that Bickslow shared this apartment with Freed. The man had been gone before they woke up. It looked like he had gone for a run or maybe to do some training. He was drenched in sweat and looked tired but that didn’t stop the shit eating grin he had when he saw them.

“I was wondering where you ran off to this morning.” Bickslow teased Rogue.

The dark-haired man didn’t reply as he hastily covered himself with one of the blankets he had been using the night before. He was very self conscious about his body and the lifetime of scars that covered it that’s to Jiemma’s caring hand. For some reason it didn’t bother him with Freed, probably because he was polite enough not to ask question. Bickslow wasn’t.

“Bickslow …” Freed’s voice was calm, only a hint of warning as he reached for his saber that was leaning on the wall.

Bickslow held his hands up in a defensive stance. “Hey, I ain’t one to judge. You see the line of pretty ladies I bring home.”

“Pretty ladies.” His totems echoed.

“You won’t mention this ever again to anyone or I’ll tell Laxus all about what happened between you and Mira.” Freed threatened.

Bickslow went pale, looking honestly scared. “That was years ago man. You can’t do that.”

“I can and I will.” Freed said before his mood did a one eighty. “There is still bacon in the kitchen and I’ll be happy to make some eggs for you.”

Bickslow didn’t even blink at the change in tone as his goofy grin was back in place. “Hell yeah, I just got to shower.”

Rogue was in stunned silence as he watched Bickslow and his babies disappear into the bathroom and Freed picked up their plates heading into the kitchen. It took a minute before Rogue got up and followed him.

“What happened with Mira?” Rogue asked. He took over doing dishes while Freed cooked Bickslow’s breakfast.

“Bickslow was he first boyfriend, or at least Mira saw it that way. Bickslow doesn’t do relationships. He took her virginity and broke her heart. Laxus swore to murder the person that did it but Mira never gave up Bix.” Freed explained.

“And you know this how?” Rogue asked. “If she hasn’t told Laxus I’m sure she didn’t tell anyone.”

Freed smiled at him over his shoulder. “I’m the gay best friend, people tell me everything.”

There was a note of venom in his voice. It was clear he despised the way people viewed him. It was quite possible that people told him things that hurt him quiet often without even realizing it.

“Does she talk to you about Laxus?” Rogue asked without thinking about it.

“Yes.” Short, simple, and heart wrenching.

Rogue didn’t know what to say. Living with Sting was hard but he couldn’t imagine how hard it would be if Yukino talked about their relationship with him, their sex life. There indeed was something worse than the hell he was living in, the hell that was Freed’s life.

For years Laxus had lead Freed on. Freed didn’t broadcast he was gay but he was a lot more obvious about it than Rogue was. It would take someone dumber than Natsu to miss Freed’s preferences or the fact he was in love with Laxus. There was no way Laxus didn’t know. For years he had kept the line between friends and something more blurred with Freed. Rogue had seen Laxus ask Freed to wash his back or give him massages at the guild bathhouse. He had Freed help with stretches during workouts that put him in questioning positions. He heard that Laxus would even share a tent with him during missions. Laxus was a master at keeping Freed a hairs breath from what the man wanted.

Rogue felt awkward now and went to Freed’s room to dress. Laxus had used Freed for years to make himself feel bigger, more powerful and now Rogue was using him. He didn’t have feelings for Freed and he was sure the other man knew but that didn’t change things. He used Freed to make himself feel better. He wanted to feel desired and cherished and Freed had given him that freely but at what cost to him? Was Rogue going to leave Freed feeling used and abused just like Laxus? Was he worse than Laxus?

By the time Rogue was dressed Bickslow was out of the shower and digging into his food. After Freed got his clothes on the three of them headed to the guild hall together. Rogue gave serious thought of just heading back to Sabertooth, delaying the inevitable reunion with Sting and the questions to follow. He might even be able to get there and leave on a job before Sting got back. It was only worry over leaving Frosch alone that kept him from fleeing.

Immediately upon entering the guild Rogue’s eyes landed on Sting. He was at a table with Natsu’s team, Yukino, Lector and Frosch having breakfast. Rogue had this pit in his stomach watching them. He didn’t belong there. It was a part of Stings life that existed without Rogue. He wasn’t even missed.

Rogue followed the two men he was with, surprised when they headed for a table with Levy, Gajeel and Aloy. Rogue was even more shocked when Gajeel handed the girl to Bickslow without even being asked. He quickly saw that Bickslow was a natural with the child.

“I didn’t think you were a baby person.” Rogue commented.

“Well, they are the same age maturity wise.” Gajeel said, earning a tongue lull from Bickslow.

The table quickly turned into one of light teasing and baby passing. They pulled Rogue into conversations naturally as if he belonged there. Gajeel had given one look between him and Freed before shrugging and ignoring any topic that might exist there. It was a few minutes before Rogue felt someone pulling on his pant leg. He looked down to see Frosch’s big eyes looking up at him.

“I waited for you so we could eat together.” Frosch said.

That one simple sentence almost made Rogue die from joy. He didn’t even realize how worried he had been about Frosch forgetting him until that moment. Any worry he had was gone. He picked up Frosch and hug them tightly. He heard the Exceeds stomach grumble in hunger.

“You didn’t have to wait for me Frosch.” Rogue told him.

“But we always eat together.” Frosch said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Rogue couldn’t help but smile, a true honest smile for the first time in weeks. He got Frosch pancakes with all the toppings and loads of syrup, just the way Frosch liked, and a small omelet for himself. He wasn’t really hungry but he didn’t want to hurt Frosch’s feeling by telling them he had eaten already.

It wasn’t long before Sting came and sat down at the table with them. “Where did you go last night?”

_Where did I go? You left first._ Rogue put his years of practice into making himself seem calm. “I stayed with Freed and Bickslow.”

“Oh? I thought you would have been off with Evergreen.” Sting gave him a knowing look, the rest of the table looked confused.

“Boy’s aren’t allowed in Fairy Hills.” Evergreens voice came from Behind Rogue seconds before her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she placed a kiss on his cheek. “It’s a real shame too.”

Sting must have confused the uncertain expression on Rogues face as embarrassment because he broke out in laughter. “Tough break man.”

Rogue made a non-committal noise as he moved over to make room for Evergreen. It left in squished squarely between her and Freed. Evergreen quickly started making small talk with Frosch as a way to defect any questions asked by Sting.

Thing were awkward after that. Everyone kept looking between Sing and Rogue, a fact that went over Stings head. Everyone at this table short of Sting and Frosch knew that Rogue was gay. They didn’t understand how Sting had so easily fallen for the obvious lie that Evergreen had hinted at. There was questions that Rogue didn’t want voiced.

“Sting …” Levy started; she was using a voice you would have when explaining something to a child. “You do know what …”

“The train for Sabertooth will be leaving soon.” Gajeel cut his wife off, receiving a grateful look from Rogue and one of annoyance from Levy. “You don’t want to miss that.”

“Me and Yukino were going to hang around for a few days. She hasn’t seen Lucy in a while.” Sing explained.

“Well, me and Frosch should head home.” Rogue said. “Someone needs to make sure the guild doesn’t burn down.”

“What about Evergreen?” Sting asked, like she wasn’t sitting right across from him.

“I know where to find him when I want him.” Ever said, giving a pointed look more to Freed then Rogue.

Rogue was annoyed at the clear attempt to hook the two of them up but to the escape while he could. He said goodbye to everyone, hugged and kiss Aloy, and gathered Frosch up before going to the train station. A few days away from Sting might be a good thing.

A few days away from Sting was a horrible thing. Rogue worried constantly over when Sting was doing, or more to the point, what Sting and Yukino were doing. Running the guild fell fully onto Rogue without Sting there and Rogue was surprised by the amount of work Sting actually did. He was sure that he passed off most of it foe Rogue to deal with but in fact there was a lot Sting did behind the curtain that Rogue had no clue about.

Rogue was relieved when Sting came home, less so with Yukino being over. To make things worse it seemed they had decided that Yukino should just move in. Rogue got the impression that Sting told her he had already talked it out with Rogue. He had not. Rogue wouldn’t throw a fit about it though because that would make Yukino feel bad and it wasn’t her fault.

A month in and Rogue wanted to move out. He had tried to bring it up to Frosch but they hadn’t understood. They thought Rogue meant that everyone would be moving to a new home, Sting and Lector included. When Rogue had finally got them to understand that he ment just him and Frosch would be moving to a new home Frosch had thrown a fit. As close to a fit as Frosch could throw. They didn’t talk to Rogue for three full hours, a record. Frosch had started crying when they finally started talking to Rogue again. It was at that point Rogue scrapped the moving idea. It wasn’t worth hurting Frosch.

The following month Sting started going on jobs with Yukino. Sting hadn’t worked a single job since the war with Alvarez. He had wanted to focus on rebuilding, strengthening the guild and repairing the surrounding town. Sting had grown up significantly since then. Rogue was proud of him every day and now he saw Sting falling back into his old self. He was working the same crazy jobs with half baked ideas only now he didn’t have Rogue there to bail him out. Now he was putting Yukino in danger, taking on jobs well above her skill level. Not once did either of them ask for his help.

By month three of living with Yukino, wedding planning had begun. Rogue had thought things couldn’t get worse but he had been so wrong. He wasn’t ready to walk into his home after a long and tiring job hunting down some slave traffickers to wedding things everywhere. Yukino had every girl in the guild over including her older sister to help her look at wedding dresses. The thought of Yukino in a white dress, a provocative dress if Angel got her way, for Sting was to much for Rogue to handle. Sting had strong reactions to anything white and rogue didn’t want to think what he would do to Yukino is a white dress.

In the politest voice he could he asked Yukino to watch after Frosch before turning right around and leaving. He went right to the guild hall and grabbed the first S-Class mission he saw. He didn’t need to register it with Sting, he was authorized to register jobs on his own. He would contact the requester on the way there. This was a completely Sting move but he didn’t care. He was running, running away from Sting, away from Yukino, away from his feelings.

It was hours after Rogue left before Sting headed home from the guild. He had been told the girls were looking at dresses and he was not to be around until dark. Wedding planning had finally begun and it was starting to feel real to Sting now. He was going to get married. The house seemed quiet when he walked in.

“I’m sure that’s him now Frosch. He said he would be back soon.” It was Yukino’s voice Sting heard coming from upstairs in Rogue and Frosch’s room. He headed up there with Lector following at his heels.

When he entered the room he saw Yukino and her sister Angel sitting on the bed with Frosch in Angel’s lap. Frosch’s head snapped up when Sting walked in but instantly their eyes filled with tears and they started crying into Angel’s chest.

“What’s going on?” Sting asked, thoroughly confused.

“Rogue came home, asked me to watch Frosch for a little bit and then left. That was early this morning.” Yukino explained.

“Frosch has been crying for the past hour.” Angel added.

“Rogue’s missing?” Sting went on high alert. Rogue didn’t just go missing.

“He took another job.” Lector said, everyone turning their attention to him.

“What do you mean he took a job?” Yukino asked.

“Yeah, he came by the guild and grabbed another job. It was around lunch time. I was getting Sting a sandwich and I saw him at the request board.” Lector explained. “It was a tough one, he probably didn’t want Frosch slowing him down.”

“What do you mean? What job did he take?” Sting asked, panic in his voice.

“The one about the Dragon at the east boarder.” Lector told them. The job had been on the request board for months. Taking down Acnologia had only served to show that taking on a dragon required multiple dragon slayers, preferably all of them. “I’m sure Rogue will be fine.”

“Rogue needs Frosch.” The little Exceed said, wiping their tears away.

“Frosch, I don’t think you will be much help against a dragon.” Angel pointed out.

Frosch shook their head. “Rogue needs me.” They insisted.

“Why does Rogue need you?” Yukino asked, kneeling on the floor to be face to face with Frosch.

“He’s been sad. He needs me to make him happy.” Frosch said, like just their presence was a magic cure.

“What do you mean he’s been sad?” Sting asked, sounded offended. If Rogue was sad the Sting would have noticed, surely.

Frosch looked at Yukino and then away. “I promised not to tell.”

“We want to help Rogue, to do that you need to tell us what’s going on.” Yukino said in a calm voice.

“Yeah, spill the beans already.” Lector demanded.

“I promised …” Frosch said, starting to get upset again.

“You want Rogue to be happy, right?” Angel asked. Frosch nodded. “That’s what we want too. If you tell us why Rogue is sad we can all work to make him happy.”

Frosch seemed to think this over for a few seconds before answering. “Yukino makes Rogue sad.”

“Me?” Yukino asked, taken aback. “Why me?”

“I don’t know.” Frosch said. “He just get sad.”

“How do you know he’s sad?” Sting asked.

Frosch looked a little uncomfortable. “Because he cries.”

“I’ve never seen Rogue cry.” Sting was getting defensive.

“He clearly didn’t want you to know.” Angel pointed out.

“But why wouldn’t he tell me?” Sting asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lector said, “If he has a crush on Yukino he wouldn’t want you to know.”

“Rogue has a crush on me?” Yukino asked. Everyone looked to Frosch for conformation.

“What’s a crush?” Frosch asked, earning a groan from everyone around.

“We can talk about this later.” Sting said. “Lector, you stay here with Frosch.”

“Where are you going Sting?” Lector asked as Sting started to leave the room.

“Rogue can’t take on a Dragon by himself.” Sting said before leaving the room. He grabbed his go bag and left to chase after Rogue.

Rogue had a half day head start, more so after Sting had to go back to the guild and dig up a copy of the request. By the time Sting was ready to leave town the trains had stopped running for the day. He started off on foot instead. He couldn’t believe Rogue would be so stupid to take on a dragon on his own. Did he have a death wish?

It wasn’t until Rogue got to the small border town that he fully realized the job he had agreed to do. He had gotten the contact information for the requester and but the request away without reading it. When he contacted the man he had been ecstatic that someone was coming to help but never mentioned what the problem was. Now that Rogue was unpacking in his hotel and looking at the flyer he wanted to kick himself.

Dragons, who puts out request for dragons? You don’t fight dragons you move. Pack your things and leave. Dragon slayer didn’t mean they could actually slay dragons, a fact they learned the hard way more than once. OF course Rogue had already accepted the job so he had to at least attempt to complete it or he would ruin Sabertooth’s good name. There was no way he could be this on his own. He was forced to call for backup, that meant calling Fairy Tail.

“Hey, Rogue, what has you calling this early in the morning?” Laxus answered his phone on the third time Rogue had called.

“I’m on a monster hunt and turns out the monster is a dragon.” He tried to make it sound like it wasn’t specified in the job request. “Was thinking maybe we could do a team up on this one.”

There was the sound of shuffling papers before Laxus came back. “Yeah, I got that request a few months ago. Turned it down. Didn’t need Natsu getting himself killed or Gajeel getting hurt right after the baby. The kids round here have no common sense.”

“Yeah, should have done my research beforehand.” Rogue said. “What do you think? I would hate to cancel this job.”

“You’re in Luck. Cobra and Wendy are in town. I’ll send them with my team to back you and Sting up.” Laxus told him.

Laxus was a literal life saver. Rogue thank him for the help before hanging up. It didn’t hit him until he put the phone down that Laxus said his team was coming. That meant Freed was coming … That was fine. Rogue could be an adult.

Rogue spent the majority of the day doing recon on the area the dragon was known to be seen. Rogue knew dragons took up huge areas as their territory. Acnologia had claimed all of Fiore as his when he had been around. Since his death a few daring dragons have started to creep out from the mountains around Fiore. Most found humans to be more trouble than they were worth but a rare few found them to be entertaining playthings. That seemed to be the case here. This dragon wasn’t eating anyone and killed very few, it was just enjoying screwing with their lives.

It was dark by the time he went back to the inn he was staying at. He wasn’t surprised to see the group of Fairy Tail mages gathered there. Wendy looked out of place with the group but Carla and Bickslow were staying close to keep her safe. He recognized Cobra as the one sitting off away from the others. IT wasn’t so much he didn’t like his guildmates as much as the bar was probably to loud for the sound mage. He hadn’t seen Freed in months and given their last few meetings, Rogue couldn’t help that his mind wondered to less than PG places when he saw him.

Cobra snorted and spit out half his drink when Rogue got close enough for him to hear his thoughts. “Never pictured Freed as that flexible.” Cobra said with a grin on his face.

“Cobra is a better mind reader than most telepaths. Try and keep thoughts to a minimum.” Freed reminded Rogue who was blushing.

“I only hear the loud ones. Maybe if he wasn’t screaming about how he want to …” Cobra was cut off by Evergreen hitting him with her fan.

“There are children around.” She reminded him with a pointed look to a confused Wendy. Cobra mumbled and apology. Even snakes can be taught basic manners.

“So, what are we looking at?” Bickslow asked.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Sting?” Wendy asked.

“I agree, we should have everyone here.” Carla said.

_Sting’s probably to busy with wedding planning to know I’m gone_. Rogue thought. “Sting isn’t here. I took this as a solo job.”

“You got a death wish or something?” Bickslow asked, what Rogue could only guess was a shocked expression on his face under the visor.

_Maybe_. “I didn’t read the request closely. That’s why I called in backup.” He told them before pulling out a map of the area. He had marked on it all the locations of recent dragon activity.

As he explained the situation to them dark thoughts continued to enter his mind. He had spotted areas that could easily become death traps for them in a fight and while he pointed them out his mind wondered if death by dragon would be poetic. He was supposed to become an evil king of dragons, right, being taken out by them seemed fair.

“Maybe we should get Sting out here too.” Wendy said after going over the plan. She was more sure of her fighting skills now but she still preferred to be support.

“He would just be a hinderance.” Rogue said.

“I don’t see how more fire power could be a hinderance.” Carla pointed out.

_Because he’ll bring Yukino and if I have to see them I’ll throw myself at this dragon._ Rogue took a deep breath; he shouldn’t go off on them about his personal problems. “He is distracted with wedding things; his mind wouldn’t be in the right place.”

“And yours is? I want to slit my wrist just listening to it.” Cobra said. “I ain’t going anywhere if suicidal fuck is leading the way.”

Rogue flinched like he had been slapped. He had been trying to keep his mind quiet but apparently some things had slipped through. Now everyone was giving Rogue worried looks and he didn’t know what to say to dispel them.

“Rogue, why did you take this job?” Freed asked. His voice was soft, not accusing or worried, just questioning.

“I told you, it was a mistake.” Rogue said a little to defensively.

“Maybe, but it sort of worked out for ya. Even got a group here that can finish the job and tell Sting what happened.” Cobra said, already prepping to sort out the storm of thoughts that filled Rogues head. He didn’t have a plan in place, not yet, but some part of his mind was working on one.

“Maybe we should talk about this.” Freed said.

_We have never successfully “Talked” in our lives._ Rogue suddenly felt ganged up on. “I just want to finish this job!” he snapped.

“What are you going to do after that?” Evergreen asked, snapping her fan closed on her hand. “Move on to the next suicide mission?”

“I’m not suicidal!” He slammed his fist down on the table, causing everyone to take a step back. “You know the plan. We will meet up in the morning.” Rogue turned his back on them and went up to his room.

Rogue wasn’t suicidal. If he died then who would look after Frosch? An image on Yukino playing with Frosch appeared in his head but he shook it away. Frosch might like Yukino but it wasn’t the same. No, Frosch need Rogue around. Rogue was upset, sure, but some time away from Sting to clear his mind was all he needed. He would be better after this job. Time alone is all he needed.

“What are you doing here!” He shouted when he opened the door to his room and saw Sting sitting on his bed.

“What are you doing running off on your own?” Sting countered.

“I’m not alone. I have a whole team downstairs.” Rogue argued. True he had left alone but he wasn’t alone now.

“You … you do?” Sting sounded embarrassed.

“Yes. You think I’m taking on a dragon alone? I pulled in help from Fairy Tail.” Rogue said. “So you can leave.”

“I can help.” Sting said.

“I don’t want your help!” Rogue was feeling to exposed after Cobra to deal with Sting. His mind was bouncing between wanted to strangle him and kiss him. He just kept his distance to be safe.

“Is this about Yukino?” Sting asked, there wasn’t any anger in his voice.

Rogue pushed his hair out of his face. “Of course Frosch told you.”

“Frosch is worried about you. We all are. I didn’t know. If I had known about your feelings I …” Sting trailed off, not sure what to say.

“What? You wouldn’t have dated her? You would have given me a chance? We both know that’s not who you are.” Rogue heard some snickering behind him. Apparently Cobra, Bickslow and Freed had come to check on him. Cobra was the one trying not to laugh.

“I always thought you like Minerva.” Sting said, trying to ignore the guys watching from the hall.

“After all she did to us? You thought I would be romantically interested in her?” Rogue couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I just thought she was more your type. I … I didn’t know.” Sting was obviously struggling with words.

Rogue paced the room. He was literally trapped. Sting in front and the three men blocking the door. This is not how he wanted to tell Sting about this. He never wanted Sting to know. Cobra’s occasional snickers weren’t helping anything.

“I didn’t want you to know.” Rogue told him. “I didn’t want anyone to know.”

“Why not?” Sting asked, moving closer to Rogue who backed away.

“You don’t know what it’s like.” Rogue glanced at Freed who motioned for him to continue. “The looks, the teasing, the rejection. It’s something you’ve never had to deal with.”

“You think I’ve never been rejected?” Sting asked.

“Not by your best friend.” The words came out so softly Sting only picked them up because of his dragon hearing. It was like a punch to the gut for him.

“I thought I was your best friend.” The hurt was clear in his voice.

Behind everyone Cobra had doubled over in laughter, holding his stomach. He couldn’t contain himself anymore watching the dumpster fire in front of him.

Freed and Bickslow moved Cobra down the hall at Rogue stared at Sting in disbelief. “What are you talking about?”

Sting now looked as confused as Rogue felt. “What are you talking about?”

Rogue was frustrated and tired. He pointed to the door. “Just leave, Sting.”

“I’m not leaving until we sort this out.” Sting moved closer to Rogue again, slowly backing him up until he hit the wall. Sting knew he could fade into the shadows but hoped he wouldn’t.

“There’s nothing to sort out. You’re with Yukino, not me. That’s the end of it.” Rogue hoped Sting would just accept it and leave.

“What if I wasn’t with Yukino? Would that bring back the old Rogue?” Sting asked.

Rogue shook his head slowly. “Don’t say things you don’t mean.”

“I mean it. I don’t want to be with Yukino if it means you’re going to be like this. Do you remember Eclipse? I swore I wouldn’t let you become that. I’m not going to break my promise, not even for Yukino.” Stings words rang with honesty and made Rogues feeling surge. He caught himself milliseconds before he lunged at Sting. Instead he pulled himself into the shadows. He didn’t run but was out of sight.

“Damn it Rogue. Come out. You know I can come in there after you.” Sting was moving in a small circle as he spoke. Rogue knew Sting could try but he wasn’t nearly as good at shadow walking as Rogue or Gajeel were.

Rogue waited around but apparently Sting was more stubborn then him. When it became clear Sting wasn’t leaving Rogue waited for his back to be turn and snuck out of the room. He didn’t have anywhere to go so he went to the first place he could think of, Freed.

“How did the talk with Sting go?” Freed asked as Rogue stepped out of the shadows and sat down on the bed.

“He offered to leave Yukino is I would just go back to my old self.” Rogue said.

“Cobra said Sting is under the impression that you love Yukino, not him.” Freed explained.

“I figured that out.” Rogue didn’t know what to do anymore.

“You should tell him.” Freed said.

“Did you ever tell Laxus?” Rogue shot at him.

“Yes. It made things awkward for a little while but we made it past it.” Freed told him.

“It didn’t change how you felt.” Rogue pointed out.

“Nothing will but I think it helped me move past things.” Freed said.

“Is that why you still cry over him at night?” The question came out more accusatory then he meant it to.

“Those tears weren’t for Laxus.” Freed said. The tone of the room somehow became more serious. Rogue let the question in the air just hang there, not sure he wanted an answer to it.

They sat in tense silence for several minutes before Rogue got up. “Can I ask you a favor?”

“You can ask for anything. I may not be able to oblige you.” Freed said.

“After I do this. Can I sleep in here? Just sleep not …. You know. Cobra wasn’t wrong. Being alone would be …” Rogue knew Sting was going to reject him and he might give into his dark thoughts if left alone after that.

“I’ll be here for whatever you might need.” Freed told him.

Rogue left the room and walked back to his own room. He could smell Sting on the other side, hear him pacing the room. He took a deep fortifying breath before he slowly opened the door.

“Rogue!” Sting started to run towards him but stopped when Rogue held his hand up.

“I’m going to explain things to you. You are going to listen and then you are going to go back to the guild. I’m going to finish this job and when I get back we will work things out from there.” Rogue laid down the rules. Sting wanted to argue but knew if he did Rogue would just leave again. He nodded his head and waited.

“I don’t love Yukino. I don’t have anything against her outside of the fact she is with you. You are my best friend, Sting, and at some point I fell in love with you. Not brotherly love, true, deep, romantic love. I want to be the one you are marrying, the one you grow old with, the one to share your bed at night. I know that can’t happen. I know you love Yukino and, more importantly, I know you are not gay. But I am. I’m gay and I love you.” Rogue said the whole thing to the floor. He couldn’t look up at Sting and several moments went by in silence.

“Rogue … I …” Sting couldn’t find the words. What did you say to a confession like that? Rogue wasn’t wrong, Sting wasn’t gay. He had never looked at a man like that. He didn’t think he could be with Rogue, at least not in a way that would make Rogue happy.

“You don’t need to say anything. We will talk about this when I get back. Good night Sting.” Rogue said before heading to the door. Sting was barely able to get a mumbled good night out before he was gone.

Rogue could already feel the tears running down his face by the time he reached Freed’s room. The man was waiting for him and pulled him into his arms. That night Rogue cried himself to sleep in Freed’s arms. In the morning, Sting was gone.

It took days for another sighting on the Dragon. Weeks before they were able to face it. Each night during that time Rogue slept in Freed’s room. He knew that Freed had Cobra and Bickslow keeping an eye on him. Apparently Bickslow could see the depression like a black stain on his soul and Rogue knew he had no hope of guarding his thoughts from Cobra. It became a fun game fore him to let him mind wonder over the thing he would like to do to Sting or Freed or both just to see how long before Cobra had to excuse himself. It was fun entertainment for him during the long stake outs. Sometimes he even got to act out those thoughts on Freed.

Eventually all good things and troublesome dragons must come to an end. The dragon was surprisingly easy to take down. It was far weaker than Acnologia. The managed to keep the destruction to a minimum. Rogue was sad when it was over and not all of it was do to the fact he would have to face Sting. He had grown use to sharing a bed with Freed and the idea of sleeping alone didn’t appeal to him.

When Rogue arrived home everything seemed to be normal. His stuff wasn’t boxed up and waiting for him outside anyways. When he went inside Yukino was in the kitchen making lunch with Frosch’s help. As soon as the exceed saw Rogue he flew over and almost knocked him over. Frosch looked up at him with big tear-filled eyes.

“I’m so happy you’re back!” Frosch shouted. Rogue just held them tight as they cried happy tears.

“Sting is at the guildhall with Lector. Can I get you anything to eat?” Yukino asked.

“Did Sting tell you …” Rogue wasn’t sure if he wanted to finish the question.

“What happened? Yes. We agreed to try and be more mindful of your feelings.” Yukino gave him one of her carefree smiles. “I’m making pasta.”

Rogue smiled back. “Pasta sounds delicious.”

Things weren’t the least bit awkward with Yukino. She treated him the same as she always had. When Sting came home from the guild she met him outside. When they came in they were holding hands but there was a noticeable reduction in affection. Normal Sting would be all over Yukino when he got home and, while Rogue was sure they had been kissing outside, he appreciated the modesty around him. Sting didn’t bring up Rogue’s confession and life continued as normal.

Sting and Yukino made small adjustments that made things easier for Rogue. They were more mindful of their public displays of affections, something that apparently even other guild members were thankful for. Sting also changed their body wash to a stronger citrus scent that better masked the scent of sex. Rogue couldn’t be sure but he suspected Sting had silencing enchantments placed around his room as well. It was small changes but it made life livable for Rogue. He was still jealous at time, still wished he could have what Yukino had, but it wasn’t so bad. He was able to be happy for Sting and that was really the best he could hope for.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a short one shot that got a little long. I have more ideas for a part two exploring more of the Freed/Rogue relationship that I'll write up if anyone shows interest.


End file.
